leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Master Ball
|} The Master Ball (Japanese: マスターボール Master Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation I. The Master Ball, like all Poké Balls, is spherical in shape. The top and bottom halves are divided by a horizontal black band, on which the button is found on all Poké Balls. The top half of the Master Ball is purple, with a white letter "M" on the front, with a pink circle on either side. Master Balls are developed by Silph Co. In the core series games Price / |N/A| 0}} |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Manual activation In a encounter, it can catch a single wild Pokémon without fail (with the exception of the ghost Marowak in Pokémon Tower, while it is under Ghetsis's control, Dusk Mane/Dawn Wings at the Altar of the Sunne/Altar of the Moone, and Ultra Necrozma at the Megalo Tower). If the Master Ball is thrown in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it will bypass the catching mechanic with a separate cutscene, showing the Master Ball catching the chosen Pokémon. If the Master Ball is used on , Mewtwo will attempt to smack the ball away, but will be captured anyway. Held item A Master Ball can be held, but it will have no effect. will fail if used while holding a Master Ball. Description |A Ball that captures any wild Pokémon without fail.}} |The best Ball. It never misses.}} |The best Ball that catches a Pokémon without fail.}} |The best Ball with the ultimate performance. It will catch any wild Pokémon without fail.}} |The best Ball with the ultimate level of performance. It will catch any wild Pokémon without fail.}} |The best Poké Ball with the ultimate level of performance. With it, you will catch any wild Pokémon without fail.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Silph Co. (from president after defeating Giovanni) | |- | | New Bark Town (from Professor Elm after all eight Johto Badges) | Goldenrod Radio Tower (match all 5 digits in the Lucky Channel) |- | | Magma Hideout /Aqua Hideout (entrance sealed after defeating Tate and Liza) | Lilycove Department Store (match all 5 digits in the Pokémon Lottery Corner) |- | | Aqua Hideout | Lilycove Department Store (match all 5 digits in the Pokémon Lottery Corner) |- | | Silph Co. (from president after defeating Giovanni) | |- | | Agate Village (read incomplete email from Eagun in Realgam Tower) | |- | | Pokémon HQ Lab (from Professor Krane before heading to Citadark Isle) | |- | | Galactic Veilstone Building (after defeating Cyrus) | Jubilife TV (match all 5 digits in the Pokémon Lottery Corner) |- | | New Bark Town (from Professor Elm after all eight Johto Badges) | Goldenrod Radio Tower (match all 5 digits in the Lucky Channel) |- | | Opelucid City (from Professor Juniper after earning all eight Unova Badges), Castelia City Pokémon Center (have outsider Pokémon from 50 different original Trainers) | |- | | Mistralton City (from Professor Juniper), Plasma Frigate (defeat Colress after entering the Hall of Fame) | Join Avenue (grand prize from s) |- | | Poké Ball Factory (from president after defeating Celosia and Bryony) | Loto-ID Center (match all 5 digits) |- | | Team Magma Hideout /Team Aqua Hideout | Pokémon Lottery Corner (match all 5 digits) |- | | | Mine Cart Adventure |- | | Aether Paradise (from Gladion after defeating Lusamine) | Loto-ID Center (match 5 digits), Big Dreams (Prize No. 1) |- | | Aether Paradise (from Gladion after defeating Lusamine) | Loto-ID Center (match 5 digits), Big Dreams (Prize No. 1) |- | | Silph Co. (from president after defeating Giovanni) | Cerulean Cave |} |} Distribution Generation V The Master Ball was distributed at Pokémon Center stores throughout Japan from November 19 to December 3, 2011. It was also distributed at the Tohoku Pokémon Center individually from February 28 to March 16, 2012 due to the Tohoku Pokémon Center not being open at the time of the initial distribution. =Wonder Card = | msg=ポケモンを　あそんでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンタ－にいる はいたついんから　うけとってね！| desc=いよいよ ６４６しゅるいの　ポケモンの じょうほうが　あきらかに！ マスターボールを　うけとって まだつかまえていない　ポケモンを てにいれるための　ぼうけんに　でよう！}} Generation VI ]] A Master Ball was available to players via a serial code. Players who saw Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction in theaters could download a special stage for The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon. After clearing that special stage players received a serial code to obtain the Master Ball. The serial code could be used to obtain the Master Ball in Japanese region Pokémon X and Y from July 19 to October 15, 2014. =Distribution = In all languages, the distribution text and title are in Japanese, but the Wonder Card uses the type text in the language of the receiving game. 2014を に てくれて　ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=ポケモンえいがを　げきじょうに みにきてくれて　ありがとう！ やせいの　ポケモンを かならず つかまえる　ことが できる マスターボールを　プレゼント！}} Cameo appearances Pokémon Stadium 2 In Pokémon Stadium 2, Master Ball appears in the mini-game 's Frolic. It is the largest ball in that mini-game, appearing later than the rest and being worth 5 points. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness In , Master Balls are used in the Battle Bingo game. The player starts with two and can gain an extra one from one of the ? spaces. Pokémon Dream World A decorative rug themed after the Master Ball could be found in the Hero's Catalogue in the Dream World. Artwork Sprites Models In spin-off games Pokémon Pinball series In Pokémon Pinball and Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire, the Poké Ball that serves as the pinball is capable of being upgraded to a Great Ball, an Ultra Ball and a Master Ball. However, this serves solely as a score multiplier, as catching a Pokémon is always guaranteed, even with a regular Poké Ball. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Poké Ball trophy mentions the Master Ball, identifying it as the strongest variety of Poké Ball. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, the Master Ball appears as a throwing item. It functions much like the Poké Ball item, but only summons rare and Legendary Pokémon, , or a . Trophy information NA: These valuable, powerful balls can capture any wild Pokémon. In Smash Bros., hard- to-find Pokémon often pop out of them. You can easily identify a Master Ball by the distinct purple appearance and large M on the top. A Pokémon within a Master Ball may turn the tide of battle. PAL: A rare type of Poké Ball that never fails to catch a Pokémon. Throw one in this game, and the Mythical or Legendary Pokémon inside will come to your aid. Master Balls are easy to identify due to their purple colour and the large M on them. Use one to quickly turn the tide of any battle! In the anime In the main series In Beauty and the Beach and A Hot Water Battle, has a beach ball that was decorated to look like a Master Ball. This Master Ball beach ball reappeared in the Pikachu short Pikachu's Ice Adventure. In The Song of Jigglypuff, a picture of a Master Ball appeared on a billboard on a building. In Whiscash and Ash, the fisherman Sullivan attempted to use a Master Ball in a last-ditch attempt to catch Nero, an oversized wild that had long eluded him. However, Nero swallowed the Master Ball and disappeared back into the water, not being caught. At the end of the episode, Nero was seen playing with the Master Ball on its tongue. In Pokémon Origins The Master Ball never made an actual appearance in Pokémon Origins, only appearing in Silph Co. president's secretary's demonstration in File 3: Giovanni. She mentioned that the Master Ball was still in development, and only existed as a prototype. She also told that it was why Team Rocket had taken over their office building; they intended to accelerate the development of the Master Ball and then steal it when it would be completed, making sure they would be the only ones possessing it. After Team Rocket was driven out of the building by , it was mentioned that the development of the Master Ball was put on hold for a while. In the manga In the movie adaptations In , attempted to use a Master Ball to capture , but failed. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In And Mewtwo... Three!, Blaine was revealed to be in possession of a Master Ball. Soon afterwards, used this Master Ball to capture for Blaine. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Master Ball appeared under Professor Rowan's possession in Bonds Connect Across Space-Time... at the Spear Pillar. In an attempt to stop the battle between and , Hareta tried to use the Master Ball to capture Palkia, but Palkia, having total control over space, was able to make itself disappear out of Master Ball's way and then smack it aside. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga used a Master Ball in The Legendary Pokémon Appears!! to capture . In the Pokémon Zensho manga obtained a Master Ball from the Silph Co.'s president in Saffron City as a thanks for rescuing his company from the hands of Team Rocket. Gallery File:Master Ball Adventures.png|Master Ball in Pokémon Adventures File:Master Ball DPA.png|Master Ball in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! File:Master Ball PM.png|Master Ball in Pokémon Pocket Monsters File:Master Ball Zensho.png|Master Ball in Pokémon Zensho In the TCG The Master Ball was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game in English during the Original Series in the , and in Japanese during the Original Era in the . It has been reprinted as a Trainer card in the Japanese-exclusive (in the Neo Era), the Japanese-exclusive expansion (in the VS Era), the English e-Card Series (the Japanese e-Card Era), and the English EX Series (the Japanese ADV Era and PCG Era). It was reprinted as an during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW era), in the expansion in English and the in Japanese. As a Trainer card, this card allowed the player to look at the top 7 cards of their deck and add one Pokémon card from those cards to their hand, then shuffle their deck. As an Ace Spec Item card, this card allows the player to add 1 Pokémon card from their deck to their hand. The Master Ball was also featured as a card in Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! Trivia * The Master Ball is present in the game data of Pokémon GO, but is unused. * The is often known as the Master Ball glitch, due to Master Balls commonly being used in this glitch. * The in Team Rainbow Rocket keep their Pokémon in Master Balls. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大師球 掌門球 掌門精靈球 究極寵物小精靈球 精靈球 |zh_cmn=大師球 / 大师球 掌門球 / 掌门球 魔獸球 究極神奇寶貝球 终极神奇宝贝球 |fi=Mestaripallo |nl=Meesterbal |fr=Master Ball |de=Meisterball |it=Master Ball |ko=마스터볼 Master Ball |pt_br=Bola Mestra (games, TCG, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Master Ball (manga) |ru=Мастер-Болл Master-Boll |es_la=Bola Maestra |es_eu=Master Ball |vi=Bóng Master }} Category:Poké Balls de:Meisterball es:Master Ball fr:Master Ball it:Master Ball ja:マスターボール zh:大师球（道具）